


A Mug Of Green Tea Hot Chocolate

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [24]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Affection, Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bonding, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Times, Fluff, Honeymoon, Island Getaway, M/M, Maldives, Marking, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Scenting, Skinny Dipping, akafuri - Freeform, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: Seijuurou takes his new husband, Kouki, on an extravagant honeymoon of secluded serenity, thrilling water activities, soothing spas, and relaxing beaches all wrapped in luxurious comfort. Welcome to Maldives!





	A Mug Of Green Tea Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> HONEYMOOOOON~ lol ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) No really, I was seriously debating whether I should write some smut or just skim over the explicit scenes and focus on the honeymoon activities instead. In the end, I chose to add sex because it IS their honeymoon and it's kinda expected (＊☉౪ ⊙｡) And just to add, you may be surprise to learn that I am actually not an outwardly affectionate person in real life so it was hard for me to write sex scenes that were more on the gentler, caring side XD But I did my best, I promise!!! 〜(^∇^〜）
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

_About 2 years ago...._

 

Kouki's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were hooded as he stared up at his boyfriend.

Seijuurou, who the omega had never seen as anything less than his usual well-kempt and proper appearance, looked nothing like that now. His nude body glistened in sweat and covered in scratches, lips reddened and swollen, hair a mess from being yanked on and his darkened red eyes were looking down at him full of hunger and desire.

His alpha never looked more handsome than he did right now.

Kouki let out another moan when Seijuurou stole his lips once more, at the same time grinding their bare lower halves closely with a thick substance from their earlier releases gluing them together, almost uncomfortably but the brunette wouldn't have had it any other way.

Their tongues tangled together in an almost dance, lips melded as the breaths between them were shared.

He could feel the alpha's hands roam around his chest, making him give out a mewling sound as he felt his nipples being played with, pinched at mercilessly.

Seijuurou let out a growling sound deep in his throat when the omega retaliated by roaming his own hands over the alpha's buttocks, sliding his palms to the front and giving the redhead's engorged erection a light teasing touch.

They pulled back once more and stared at each other, both pairs of eyes dilated as they panted hard.

Seijuurou broke their eye contact for a second to look down between their bodies before looking up again, straight into his boyfriend's beautifully wide chocolate eyes.

"Kouki, I do not think I can endure anymore." The alpha admitted, bringing their groins together once more to show the other just how much he wanted of the omega right then. They had been in the throes of foreplay that seemed to last for hours, but now both men felt themselves ready for the main act.

"I know that we have already discussed this many times before, but I need to ask you one more time. Are you sure you want to bond with me, Kouki? Are you truly alright with losing our virginities together and becoming bond mates for life?" He asked, his voice gentle.

The two had been talking about bonding for a while and they both had thought long and hard about everything that being mates would entail. They had spent weeks preparing themselves for any consequences and the act itself for doing so.

Even seeing each other naked for the first time had made Kouki almost back out if Seijuurou hadn't calmed him down first...before exciting him right back up again.

Kouki took a deep breath, brown eyes never once leaving red eyes, as he tugged his boyfriend down until both their noses were nearly touching. The omega exuded his pheromones, washing them both in his sweet scent that was full of want and love.

Then, he grinned.

"I love and want you, Sei. Make me yours...my alpha."

That was all it took to make Seijuurou lose control.

Clashing their lips together, a metallic taste mixing together with the sweetness, rough hands clutching his hips as the omega felt something thick and hot push into him, stretching him wide and filling him up to the brim.

His lips freed once more, the omega couldn't even catch his breath as he suddenly felt an excruciating stinging of teeth sink straight into his neck.

Kouki pierced his nails into his alpha's back and screamed.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

_Present time..._

 

After finally getting married the day before, Kouki and Seijuurou had spent the rest of their wedding night sleeping and made sure they were well-rested for the next day before departing for their honeymoon.

They left the day after their wedding to catch their flight heading to Bangkok, Thailand at around 6p.m. Thailand was not their final destination, as Seijuurou informed his omega that they would only be stopping over.

During the 7-8 hour flight, the newlyweds spent most of the flight relaxing, enjoying some of the first class amenities like all the exquisite food and the movies that just came out in theatres.

And like they usually do on every long flight they've been on together, either Kouki or Seijuurou would go over to the other's seat (the first class seats on JAL were huge and they had separators to give each passenger privacy) and then they would share the seat and cuddle.

The newlyweds would either start conversing softly, watch movies or just sleep together. They were like this pretty much the whole flight- only going back to their own seats for departures, landings and meal times.

When they arrived in Bangkok, Seijuurou told the omega that they would need to stay overnight since their next flight was in the morning. Kouki readily agreed as he had seen the time and realized that it was already 11:40p.m. in Thailand.

The two stayed at the [Grand Hyatt Erawan Bangkok](https://bangkok.grand.hyatt.com/en/hotel/our-hotel.html), executive suite, of course. Since they were both still stuffed from all the food on the airplane (Kouki knew that he would never be able to stand an economy flight ever again, not after being so spoiled in first class) and it was nearing midnight, they decided to just go to bed for the night.

They slept in the next morning, still tired from the past hectic months and also they wanted to be well-rested for when they would arrive at their final destination.

They had a late breakfast (probably considered a brunch) using room service- they were feeling too lazy to leave their room. But the breakfast that was brought up to them was delicious- they had gotten western breakfasts of omelets and sausages, but since they were in Thailand, they also added a bowl of one of Thailand's most popular breakfasts- Jok ( โจ๊ก -a congee with pork, egg, ginger and green onions).

After their meals, they headed back to the airport where they waited to board for their next flight. Kouki had looked at the name of their destination with a bit of confusion, not recognizing the name Malé but decided to just go with it and not ask any questions, wanting to be surprised.

Their second flight was shorter- only about four and a half hours. During this time, Kouki stared out the window, trying to figure out where they were heading to.

The omega was shocked when he saw that the island they were landing on was so small that it seemed that the only thing that fit on the tiny land area was the airport itself and nothing else.

When they finally landed, Kouki checked the time and noticed that the time difference between Malé and Tokyo were only four hours apart (Tokyo being ahead). He realized that at least they wouldn't suffer from too bad of jet lag.

Looking at the welcome sign in the airport, Kouki read, "'Welcome to Maldives'. Maldives? But I thought this was Malé?" He muttered, trying to remember where he had heard the name Maldives before.

Seijuurou heard him and replied, "Malé, Maldives would be the equivalent to Tokyo, Japan." He told his mate gently.

"Ah...I get it now." The omega nodded, looking away from the sign as they headed off to retrieve their baggage.

There was a speedboat waiting for them when they exited the airport while Kouki looked around them, amazed that it seemed that the airport was truly the only thing on the tiny island and everything else was just surrounded by the ocean.

"Where are we going?" Kouki wondered to himself as he followed his husband where they were then greeted warmly by a small group of people waiting for them in front of their speedboat.

"Akashi Seijuurou and Akashi Kouki?" The guy standing in the middle who looked to be the one in charge asked them, smiling warmly.

When Seijuurou affirmed that it was them, the guy grinned as he and the small group beside him bowed. "We've been awaiting your arrivals. Please let me be the first to welcome you both to Maldives! I will be your personal butler for your entire stay here, Mr. Friday, and it is our pleasure to finally have you here. We will strive to make sure you will both have a lovely time during your stays. And may I humbly add, Congratulations on your marriage and may you both have a wonderful honeymoon with us."

The beta man greeted them in accented but fluent English, smiling brightly at the couple as he steered them towards the speedboat and helped them into their lifejackets while the rest of the group handled the pair's bags and went to start up the boat.

"Thank you, Mr. Friday." Kouki said carefully in English, mentally thanking his husband and father-in-law for making him take after school English lessons during his second year of high school. He wasn't perfect, but his English was sufficient.

"Thank you. If I may I ask, is Mr. Friday your real name?" Seijuurou questioned, the redhead's English very fluent, of course.

Mr. Friday smiled, "My real name is Ahmed but you may call me however you may like."

"I'll call you Mr. Friday then- it sounds kinda James Bond-ish." Kouki beamed, thanking a female employee who handed the couple some warm face towels to help freshen them up. Unlike most speedboats with seats or chairs, their boat (actually, it was more closer to a luxury yacht) had small beds with some of the most fluffiest pillows for Kouki to rest upon.

"Please feel free to do so, Mr. Kouki." Mr. Friday nodded.

Kouki and Seijuurou gently wiped up the each other's faces, the omega giggling when the redhead rubbed his towel on the brunette's collarbone as the speedboat started to take off.

Mr. Friday poured them some exotic ginger drinks (nonalcoholic) into champagne glasses while another employee brought them a platter small treats for them to nibble on. The butler informed them that the ginger drink was good for riding of any sickness or dizziness they may be feeling from their trip.

Kouki watched as the speedboat brought them around the islands, with Mr. Friday giving them a tour and explaining what and where everything was.

Maldives was located in the Indian Ocean (which was a brilliant clear turquoise color) and was apparently made up of a lot of little islands. But what astounded Kouki was how every resort had their own island.

"Most guests choose us for their vacation destination due to the secluded and private island getaway that only Maldives can offer." Mr. Friday explained to them.

Kouki looked at his husband with wide eyes. "Wait...so for our honeymoon, you brought us to our own private island?" He asked, finally understanding why the alpha had chosen that place for their honeymoon.

Seijuurou grinned and gave a small squeeze to the omega's waist. "Exactly. Do you like it, Kouki?" He asked, a little nervous since he had spent countless hours researching the perfect place to stay with his new husband for their three-week getaway.

Kouki grinned as he gave his mate a giant hug. "Of course! I love it, Sei." And he did- after the past months busy with exams, basketball tournaments, graduation, wedding planning and preparing for their upcoming college years, well, something relaxing and far from Japan was exactly what they both needed.

During their tour, Mr. Friday handed them two fabric sacks with the words, 'No News No Shoes' on it.

"We have but one philosophy here. Leave your worries at home. So that means we would like you to spend your entire stay here barefoot- this will help you get a better feeling and connection with Mother Nautre." Mr. Friday informed them. "This is a place of positive energy, and nothing is ever going to change that. So kick back, relax, and forget everything but the gentle, warm breeze embracing you."

"I can't remember the last time I've ever walked around barefoot." Kouki admitted as he placed his shoes and socks into the bag.

"I do not recall ever had." Seijuurou pointed out, making Kouki giggle since he doubted his mate walked around any of his mansions without shoes neither.

After almost twenty minutes, the boat neared one of the larger islands, where their butler raised his hand towards it. "And here we are at Maldive's highly-recommended resort, [Gili Lankanfushi](http://www.gili-lankanfushi.com)." He announced.

"Gil Lansushi?" The brunette repeated, making both the butler and his husband chuckle at the brunette's cute mistake.

"Gili Lankanfushi." Seijuurou told him gently, slowly stretching out the syllables. "That is the name of the resort we will be staying at."

Kouki blushed and gave them a sheepish smile. "Oops. Okay!"

Mr. Friday pointed out to them the different villas and overwater bungalows that were available in the resort. From the lagoon villas to the crusoe residences, it gave the place a less crowded and more spacious feel.

Finally, the boat headed towards the last villa- larger than the previous ones they've passed by and located far out in the distance, giving it more privacy and exclusivity.

"And here we are. May I welcome you to your home for the next three weeks of your stay. Welcome to the world's most largest overwater villa and the most expansive, exclusive and private villa at our resort, The Private Reserve." Mr. Friday welcomed them.

The [The Private Reserve](https://www.dreamingofmaldives.com/maldives-blog/wp-content/uploads/gili-lankanfushi-maldives-world-largest-villa-new-pool.jpg) was literally described as a decadent private palace sitting atop a sapphire lagoon.

It was HUGE and completely breathtaking. It may not seem like much at first glance, but the more closer the boat got to the dock, the more jaw-dropping it truly was.

As the boat stopped, Mr. Friday urged the couple to come off and Kouki found himself looking at the entrance as his alpha helped him off the boat.

Holding hands, the couple followed Mr. Friday as the butler gave them a tour around their new home for the three weeks as their bags were put away to their room by the rest of the employees.

The reserve had a very rustic style to it. They could actually smell the scent of wood as they walked across the floors. The furniture was made of high-quality wood and all the fabrics were in natural colors. This style tied together perfectly with the sea.

The total area of the reserve was 1,700 sqm. The luxuriously appointed living space was located in the middle of a turquoise blue lagoon. It had uninterrupted views of the Indian Ocean.

They were shown the Infinity Pool on upper sun deck. There was 1 master en-suite bedroom, 1 duplex master suite with 2 bedrooms and 1 guest room with en-suite bathroom. Apparently families, large groups or celebrities usually stayed here, but it was Kouki and Seijuurou that got to stay here now.

All bedrooms, spa, master suite and indoor relaxation areas are air-conditioned, but the weather was quite sunny and breezy, so it wasn't like it was needed for them to use right now.

And each room had a cute foot wiper that Kouki dubbed as, Mr. hedgehog, that they could use to wipe off the sand or dirt from their feet to make sure they kept the rest of the house clean and tidy.

There were private indoor and outdoor relaxation areas and sun decks. A large central open plan living area with sea garden, natural coral pool, surrounding viewing/sun decks, dining area, writing desks and daybeds were also shown for them to use.

There was also two unique open-air 100 sqm private bathrooms with separate glass shower enclosure for them to bathe in (but Kouki had a feeling that he and his husband would be sharing most, if not all of their baths during their honeymoon).

Each master suite had a relaxing 2-person bathtub (which was perfect) built over coral gardens. The private couple’s spa with sauna, steam room, indoor and outdoor treatment pavilion was also there. And an air conditioned gym was on the second floor in case they wanted to make sure they wouldn't turn into squishy blobs by the end of their honeymoon.

There was a private cinema on the second floor, but Mr. Friday also informed them that he could also use the resort's popular jungle cinema located in the main island, for them to enjoy. Apparently, Seijuurou had requested a few movies for them in case they wanted to watch something during their stay.

A water slide was installed from the top deck leading into the private lagoon swimming area (though the brunette questioned what was the point of having a swimming area when they were already surrounded by an entire ocean).

The roof top terraces with daybeds and two outdoor dining pavilions were above and sea level sundecks with sun loungers offered direct access into crystal clear coral gardens and amazing marine life- their butler assured them that the sea creatures there were all friendly.

They even had their own kitchen in case they wanted to cook for themselves- although Mr. Friday informed them that the resort had high class restaurants and a daily buffet that they could enjoy.

And in case the couple started to get techno-starved, the welcome room doubled up as a business lounge equipped with a laptop and printer. They also were offered the latest audio visual and had Wi-Fi available if they really needed it (which was a relief to the couple because in their day and age, it would be difficult going without the internet for three weeks).

Personal, easy-to-use motorised transfer boats were exclusive to them. Alternatively Mr. Friday informed them that he would captain and transport them whenever they would like. He also assured them that he was on call 24 hours and on Seijuurou's request, he would also be housed in his own private quarters on the reserve- but his room would still be far from them and the villa was so large that the couple would still have plenty of privacy to them.

Back at the entrance, Mr. Friday handed them a device that they could use in order to call him for whatever they needed. He insisted that they do not need to be shy about calling him for whatever reason they may have.

With a final bow, Mr. Friday finally left the couple to enjoy their new vacation home by themselves.

With his new husband's arms around him, Kouki stared out at the ocean, finally letting yesterday's events sink in.

"We're really married." The brunette sighed, leaning into the other's embrace.

Seijuurou hummed, as he rested his chin on the omega's shoulder. "Yes we are." He agreed.

Kouki blushed, the realization of being Akashi Seijuurou's husband making him feel shy but elated at the same time. "I love you, Sei."

Feeling a kiss on his neck, Seijuurou murmured. "I love you too, Kouki."

The couple stayed where they were for a few more minutes before finally deciding to go inside.

"Sei!" Kouki screeched, giggling as he was caught off guard when the redhead suddenly lifted him up into his arms and carried him over the threshold.

"I had to do it, love. It is a tradition." Seijuurou grinned wildly, before bringing their lips together to share their first kiss in their villa.

Seijuurou settled his husband down when they were inside and Kouki immediately headed towards the dining table, remembering something he had spotted earlier on their tour.

Waiting for them was the resort's welcoming amenity for honeymooners. There was a small card that read the names of the treats that was artfully laid out for them- goat cheese praline with walnuts and melon, seared local tuna with katta sambal, coconut, crème fraiche and curry leaf, delicious dates, a bottle of sparkling cider and a bottle of ice cold water.

But what caught the omega's eye was the mini chocolate mousse cake topped with fruits and chocolate pieces with the words 'Happy Honeymoon' written in chocolate syrup on the plate.

Taking the plated cake and a fork, Kouki brought it to where Seijuurou was looking down at the glass-floors showing off the marine life. Taking a piece of cake on his fork, Kouki brought it up to the alpha's lips saying, "Ahh..."

Seijuurou chuckled but obdiently opened his mouth and let the other feed him the cake. Taking a bite for himself, Kouki moaned at how delicious and densely chocolatey it was. "This is amazing!" He complimented.

The redhead nodded in agreement as he let the other feed him another bite.

The couple snacked on the rest of their treats before leaving the leftovers back on the table where Mr. Friday would most likely put away later on.

The couple explored the house a bit more before deciding to visit their bedroom to look at where exactly they would be sleeping at.

It was spacious with a large king sized bed and the room was so open- there was see-through glass windows and doors. Thankfully, they were far away from the other guests and islands so Kouki wasn't worried about being caught or watched by others. Even though the entire room was open, the couple was truly alone.

"We're definitely not in Japan anymore." Kouki sighed happily as he dived into the soft, white sheets of their bed.

Seijuurou chuckled as he opened the wide doors that lead straight to the ocean itself. Another thing the couple had noticed was there were no mosquitos or bugs around like you would usually expect from an island (Mr. Friday had told them it was due to the season and if it were the rainy season, the resort provided plenty of mosquito netting so it wouldn't be a problem).

"That would be the point." The redhead replied, laying on the bed next to his husband where they cuddled up together, enjoying the waves and the fresh ocean breeze.

Kouki sighed as he could feel himself relaxing on the bed, almost falling asleep- that was how comfortable it was.

But a moment later, the omega soon found a hand sneakily making its way under his shirt, caressing his waist gently.

With wide eyes, he turned and met directly with his husband's red eyes that were now darkened in lust. And he was also aware of the heightened pheromones the alpha was giving off as he leaned forward to bring their faces close.

With a warm blush painting across his cheeks, Kouki felt his heart thumping, sound deafening as the hand underneath his shirt slowly made its way downwards. "Sei..." He whispered, feeling himself tightened as the hand slipped underneath his waistband.

"You have no idea how overjoyed I am that you are legally all mine now, Kouki." Seijuurou crooned, making Kouki gasp as he felt the other hand cup over his growing erection. "I have been looking forward to our honeymoon for months."

Kouki brought his hand up to roam over his husband's firm and leanly muscled chest, eyes widening as he felt the other's heart beating just as quick as he knew his own was. With a fond smile, he brought his hand up to softly cup over the other's cheek.

Leaning up slightly, Kouki pressed his lips gently to his husband's for a moment or two before pulling away to whisper into the other's ear. "Me too, Sei. For being married, for being a true Akashi...I love it all. And I love you more than anything."

Seijuurou buried his face into the omega's neck. Kouki grinned as he could feel the heat coming from his mate's face. And even though he wanted to see the redhead's rare blush, Kouki merely held onto his new husband, letting the two soak in their newly martial status.

Finally, Seijuurou pulled away and his face was no longer red. Kouki breath stopped as his husband smirked at him, exuding his alpha scent throughout the whole room and making sure Kouki was fully saturated in his spicy cinnamon scent, throughly marking the brunette as his.

Grinning when the omega gave a loud moan when his mate lightly pinched one of his sensitive nipples, Seijuurou moved his face closer to the other and told him, "Shall we begin our honeymoon night? Or even a whole day?" The other asked playfully, unbuttoning the the brunette's shorts as he spoke.

Kouki lifted up his bottom to let the alpha easily slip off both his shorts and underwear in one go. With a cheeky smile of his own, Kouki began to exude his own sweet marshmallowy scent into the air, making it mix perfectly with his alpha's spice.

Slowly spreading his legs apart and grinning at the hungry look in his husband's eyes as the alpha looked at exactly what the omega was offering him, Kouki replied, "We have the whole three weeks...and I'm willing to give everything I have. So...please take me, Sei." He whispered his husband's name at the end.

And that was all it took for the couple to lose all sense and finally get down to business to do exactly what they had been anticipating for their honeymoon.

The couple were swallowing each other, their lips nipping and licking at every place they could reach as their naked bodies melded perfectly as one.

"Sei....ahhhh....!" Kouki groaned when he felt Seijuurou's cock rubbing against his own, spreading their cum all over their lower halves. The brunette could feel his slick dripping out of him, smearing onto his husband and bedsheets. And the smell of their arousal was evident in the air, driving them both mad.

"Kouki....hah.... I don't think I can go slow right now." Seijuurou admitted, almost humping into the other's hips, his cock dripping with precum. They had both waited for many hours and now they could not hold themselves any longer.

The brunette shook his head and opened his legs wider, reaching down and grabbing the other's erected member in his hand, making the redhead gasp loudly, biting down near the omega's bond mark.

Kouki moaned at the bite and blinked a few times, needing a few seconds refocus his mind again before he could say, "We can go slow in the next round....Ohhh, Sei. Yes! There!" He nearly screamed when his alpha's fingers dove right into him and quickly hit his prostate. "We waited too long and I want you now." He demanded, his tone possessive.

Not waiting for the other's reply, Kouki pulled his husband's fingers out of him before immediately taking hold of Seijuurou's cock and directed it right inside of him, making them both gasp and groan as the alpha entered him slowly.

Thankfully, Kouki's body was so in sync with Seijuurou's, so even with no prior foreplay, the omega was still able to stretch open and accommodate the other inside him. And since he was also an omega, his slick made for a great lubricant so there was very little to no pain as the redhead entered him inch by aching inch.

"You're very warm, love. It feels amazing." Seijuurou crooned to him, making Kouki flush in delight.

Seijuurou held onto the other's hips as he began to pound into the brunette, making sure to go slow at first before speeding up the tempo faster and faster.

Kouki panted and moaned alternatively as his nails dug into the bedsheets, feeling Seijuurou pull away from him until he was almost slipping out before pushing forward in one go to fill him up to the brim of fullness, hard and fast.

Seiuurou took a harsh breath when Kouki grabbed his shoulders and not too lightly sunk his teeth right into the alpha's neck, directly onto his bond mark. The ecstasy from that act just egged Seijuurou on, making him thrust even faster.

Tiny screams ripped out of Kouki's throat, his mouth still occupied as his alpha pounded into him over and over, hitting his prostate every single time. And in response, Kouki tightened up his inner walls, squeezing out a loud shout by Seijuurou from the delicious tightness.

As they neared completion, Seijuurou leaned down and bit down into his omega's neck once more, but this time it was directly onto his bond mark.

They both released loud grunts/screams, their mouths latched into each other as they came, spurting hard. Seijuurou filled Kouki with his semen while Kouki sprayed his own seed all over, covering them both and the sheets.

As they came down from their high, Kouki licked the small trickle of blood that dripped down from his bite while Seijuurou left kisses and sucks on the omega's neck, jaw and chest, admiring the beautiful bruise that his own mark left.

With Seijuurou still inside him, they both kissed, nipping at each other's lips and sucking on tongues, playfully fighting over dominance of who would take control over their kiss.

Kouki then squeaked, pulling away with a string of spit connecting them as he raised a knowing eyebrow at his husband. With the alpha still seated inside of him, the brunette could clearly feel the other hardening again.

Seijuurou grinned at him innocently as he pushed up his hips, making the omega gasp at the movement. "Ready for round two, my Kouki?" He asked playfully.

Kouki giggled as he tightened up his body, his hole clenching onto his alpha's ready erection. Now he was the one grinning as the redhead gave a loud moan at the tight feeling. "I'm ready for round two, three, four, five, si-ahhhhhhh...." And with a loud drawn out moan, the couple were at it again.

But this time they went more slower, their movements no longer frantic as the first time.

They shared long, leisure kisses, teasing bites and licks as Seijuurou gently pushed in and out of the omega at a slow pace rhythm.

"Sei..." Kouki rubbed his once again erected member on the other's belly and made a mewling sound when his alpha took hold of him.

Pulling the other into another kiss, Seijuurou held the omega and slowly pulled and twisted his hand all over the other's cock. The redhead grinned when at a particular squeeze made Kouki give a shout, dripping some of his warm precum onto the alpha's hand.

Making sure to keep his gaze on the other, Seijuurou brought his hand up and languidly licked the cum off.

Kouki felt his arousal grow, watching his husband lick up his essence. He himself pushed out his scent more so the alpha could smell exactly just how turned on the omega was right now.

With soft touches and gentle embraces, the pair climaxed together for a second time.

Holding his omega in his arms, Seijuurou touched the supple flesh of his husband's bottom while Kouki nuzzled himself into the redhead's cheek and neck.

Chuckling as he felt his mate give him a nip under his jaw, Seijuurou sighed in contentment.

Because that was what he was feeling at this moment. Laying in bed with his new husband and bond mate, covered in both their satisfying releases as he gazed between the breathtaking sight of his Kouki and the beautiful scenery of the sparkling ocean and waves through the open doors before them.

Seijuurou was filled with absolute contentment.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Haha...stop...!" Kouki giggled, squirming away from his husband's seeking hands.

Seijuurou only grinned as he easily caught hold of the omega and brought Kouki onto his lap as he gently pulled their faces together to share another kiss. He gave a booming laugh at the loud squeal Kouki let out when the alpha gave the other's butt a good squeeze.

And of course, Kouki made sure to give Seijuurou's firm bottom a few good squeezes in retaliation.

From the first day they arrived, the newlywed's had continued to make love for almost four days in a row, completely satisfied on focusing solely on themselves and only interested in exploring every inch of the other's body and what sounds they could make their spouses release.

Of course, they did take breaks in between making love to eat, sleep, and shower together (they would have died otherwise). But they didn't leave their love nest at all during those four days.

Kouki still wasn't sure how Seijuurou did it, but the alpha managed to send messages to Mr. Friday whenever it was time to bring in their meals (Seijuurou made sure the butler wouldn't come anywhere near their room and wouldn't hear and sense a single thing from them).

And when they went to take their showers or went skinny dipping in the ocean, by the time they returned to their bedroom, everything was cleaned, changed and the room itself was air out with a nice lemongrass scent in the air.

So other than bathing, the couple only left their bed to go to the dining room that was located right outside and easily accessible.

The meals that were brought out to them were of course dishes that looked tropical and tasted like it came from a five-star restaurant. From tropical fruits to the freshest seafood and fish, everything was scrumptious.

At one time, Seijuurou had raised an eyebrow at his husband's choice of meal when the omega had made a request.

"We are on our honeymoon for a private island getaway and out of all the high class cuisines you could ask for, you ask for a burger and french fries?" Seijuurou said flatly, looking at his husband with disbelief.

Kouki only shrugged as he took a bite of his burger. The burger was delicious of course with the patty medium rare and juicy, the fries cut thick and cooked until crispy, and his meal even came with a can of soda that even with it being in a different language, based on the red and white color of the can, the omega knew it was cola.

"This just makes everything more unbelievable, Sei. I mean, how many people can have their own private island and eat a good burger with fries and soda in bed while overlooking a sparkling ocean that's only for them?" The omega pointed out. Bringing his burger up to his mate, Kouki beamed up at him with his wide shining eyes. "Now, say ahh Sei! I know you want to try some." He urged.

The redhead chuckled but indeed took a healthy bite of the burger. The alpha admitted that the burger was quite delicious, and gifted his husband a fond smile with a peck on his lips.

After they ate, the couple would go to their own open-air shower to wash up- or even continue their previous activities there; they found out that the wood or whatever the villa was made up of was pretty durable and didn't break under the weight of them or no matter how much Seijuurou had pounded Kouki against the shower walls.

And speaking of durability, even in the dining lounge, the glass floor was just as durable and sturdy- not cracking even when Kouki went down on Seijuurou, almost jumping up and down as he took the alpha inside him.

With an entire private villa to themselves, there was no doubt that the newlyweds were going to take advantage of every single inch of the place to their heart's contents.

When their bodies were finally sated (for now) they finally decided it was time for them to venture outside of their bedroom.

The first thing they decided to do was to try out the resort's Meera Spa. Mr.Friday, who had showed up as soon as Seijuurou had called for him, recommended that they try out the spa.

With a wink, the butler informed them that most guests usually went for the spa to soothe their tired bodies from jet lag or after partaking in certain strenuous activities.

Mr. Friday chuckled when Kouki blushed a hot red at that while Seijuurou only grinned.

They first headed off to the sauna and steam room so they could soften their bodies a bit before the treatment.

In a steamy and closed-off room, their scents became wild and Seijuurou couldn't help but fondle and make out a little with Kouki (not that the omega complained or anything).

And of course, they both soon learned an important lesson that one should never do sexual acts in a sauna... because it runs the high risk that somebody will pass out from overheating.

Thankfully, Seijuurou managed to carry his disoriented husband out of the room in time, with Mr. Friday coming in a few minutes later with the resort's rejuvenating ginger drink and plenty of cold, refreshing towels.

Because their villa had its own spa room, Mr. Friday sent for masseuses. Two ladies were waiting, smiling when the couple finally arrived with Kouki revived and lively once more.

The newlyweds looked through the menu and they both agreed on trying the Ocean Therapy. This uses flower petals, organic herbs, and earth clays to heal and nurture skin. The soothing essential oils of Sodashi that they also put on made the couple's skin glow very nicely.

Feeling more refreshed and invigorated than he had in months, Kouki stretched his body up happily as the couple walked down to the main lounge.

"Wow, my skin is so smooth- I can't remember the last time I felt like this!" Kouki was in awe as he ran his hand over chest, feeling how soft he felt. He then turned to run both his hands all over his husband's back and chest. "You feel soft too, Sei!" He cheered.

Seijuurou chuckled as he caught one of his omega's hands and placed a soft kiss on it. "Kouki, I must warn you that if you keep touching me like you are now, well..." He trailed off, looking at the other with darkened eyes.

Kouki blushed but poked the other's cheek with his free hand, giggling when the unexpected action had caught the redhead off guard. "We arrived to this villa about four or five days ago and are just exploring this place now! Besides, you promised me that we could watch that red turtle movie tonight!" He reminded the other.

Seijuurou kissed the the omega's pouting lips as he nodded, bringing his arm around the other's waist to pull him in closer. "Yes, I did promise that and I intend to keep it. Shall we go and watch it now?"

Excited, Kouki nodded and the two went towards the villa's private cinema where Mr. Friday was waiting for them (Kouki was still wondering when Seijuurou had called for the man since he hadn't seen his husband actually bring a phone or anything along).

There was a big white screen and a projector that would project their movie of choosing. All the movies that were up for selection were all choices that the resort had taken based on what Seijuurou had requested for.

There was a bedding pad that was so soft and wide that the couple could either sit or lie down comfortably in. And there was a great number of soft pillows and blankets provided for them.

Plus of course, for their movie Mr. Friday prepared for them buttered and caramel popcorn, cut up tropical fruits, canapès, and chilled bowls of ice cream.

There were also some of their famous chocolates from the Underground wine cellar- these chocolates were infused with chili, mango, coconut, coriander and other wild flavors.

And to Kouki's surprise and delight, Mr. Friday was informed by a mysterious source that the omega was a fan of anything with green tea in it. So their butler got the head chef to whip the couple up some mugs of green tea hot chocolate.

The butler turned out the lights- but the fire coming from the lanterns that aligned the floor gave everything a romantic feeling- and started the movie before he left the newlyweds to enjoy their viewing.

The couple snuggled together under the cozy blanket, feeding each other the small treats as they enjoyed the movie together.

"Mm, this is so yummy!" Kouki exclaimed, taking a sip of his warm and creamy drink.

The hot chocolate green tea drink was actually colored a bright green. The chef had used white chocolate instead of the usual milk chocolate so that the green tea color would show more.

The warm frothy drink was topped with a bit of whip cream and mini marshmallows that were all floating inside. The drink tasted delicious and the herbal green tea flavor actually came out and mixed nicely with the very sweet white chocolate.

Seijuurou chuckled when he saw the little chocolate mustache his husband was sporting. "Oh, you have a little something here. Let me get it for you, love." Leaning forward, he gently wiped it away with a cloth napkin.

Flushing, Kouki gave the other a peck on the cheek in thanks. "Hehe, how embarrassing." He giggled shyly.

At the end of the movie, both guys were distracted, not knowing that the movie was no longer playing as they were in the middle of a deep make out session.

Being surrounded by such a romantic setting brought up that certain mood once more and the couple happily began to make love right there, on the very soft mattress that just seemed to mold around their moving bodies quite nicely.

They ended up falling asleep right there, cuddled together in their thick blankets, surrounded by the open sky filled with many twinkling stars around them.

And in the morning, Kouki blushed again and swatted his husband who was laughing at him when the omega noticed that a certain someone had come by last night to clean everything up and most likely had seen the naked two as well.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"We're in a hammock..." Kouki made swirling circles on his husband's abs as they cuddled together in their hammock.

"Mmn..." Seijuurou yawned as he ran his hand over his omega's soft, brown locks.

"We're in a hammock...in the middle of the ocean..." Kouki now widened his swirls to include the other's chest and right arm as well.

"Mmn..." Seijuurou tilted his head to the left, giving the brunette access to make swirls on the side of his neck too.

"We're in a hammock...in the middle of the ocean...naked." Kouki leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the redhead's bicep, looking up at his husband from underneath his eyelashes, slowly blinking his wide brown eyes.

"Mmn...and now because we're in a hammock in the middle of the ocean, naked together, we must take advantage of this opportunity, hm?" And with a sly grin, Seijuurou proceeded to cover his husband's body with his own.

Not for the first time (and definitely not for the last neither) the couple began to make love in their hammock, in the outdoors surrounded by nothing but the wide open sea around them.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

 The newlyweds didn't spend their entire honeymoon making love.

Though they did have a lot of fun trying out all sorts of positions as they christened pretty much every room and square inch of their villa.

This includes an interesting experience of trying to have sex on their villa's waterslide. Balancing on top the slide, trying not to slide down though Kouki was going 'down' on Seijuurou at the same time. All in all, at climax they ended up in the water anyway and the cold water rush became a fond memory.

Anyway, when the couple got bored from staying in all the time and wanted to go out, their butler would advised them for some of the recommended activities that the resort provided.

Mr. Friday provided them with bamboo bikes where they both got to ride around the main island, exploring the main resort itself.

They met with the one of the resort's personal chefs who showed them the resort's Organic Garden that was where the chefs would harvest their fresh vegetables to use for their dishes.

The couple enjoyed the crisp salads, sliced fruits, freshly baked breads and the local favorite, roshi and mas huni, that their chef had prepared for them for breakfast.

They enjoyed their light breakfast at the 360°- an elevated dining area in the Organic Garden where they enjoyed the stunning 360 degree sea and garden views. And their table was carefully positioned to make the most of natural breezes but also give them absolute privacy as they watched the sun rise together.

After breakfast, the couple began to try out some of the water activities that were recommended.

"Sei, are you sure this is your first time surfing?" Kouki questioned his husband again, watching with amazement as the redhead rode out a large wave smoothly.

Seijuurou paddled towards him, giving him a wide grin. "Of course- I have never had the opportunity to try this before."

Kouki shouldn't have been surprised that the other was just instantly good at something he had never tried before.

But unlike the redhead, Kouki barely managed to stand on his surfboard for more than ten seconds. He even managed to make his husband snort when the brunette fell on his butt right atop the board before falling over completely.

But Kouki did get the last laugh when he brought down his alpha along with them, bringing them both underwater with all the little fishes swimming around.

After surfing, they tried out other watersport activities.

Being guided by a marine biologist and experienced divers, the couple held hands as they dived under the waters, swimming through the coral reefs amongst the vast marine life- some turtles, stingrays and plenty of tropical fishes.

Kouki giggled when a baby fish tickled his nose, making Seijuurou look at his husband with eyes brimming with happiness at seeing his husband enjoying himself.

The newlyweds tried out windsurfing and fortunately, Kouki was better at this than regular surfing.

From waterskiing to parasailing to paddle-boarding and snorkeling, the couple were excited to try out every sport that the resort could provide.

When they got got tried and took breaks from all the active sports, Kouki was the one to bring Seijuurou out to the dolphin cruise for something more relaxing.

"Sei! Look! This one is pink!" Kouki squealed excitedly, pointing to a rare cute pink-colored dolphin nearby.

Seijuurou watched as the omega told their driver to bring the boat closer to the dolphin.

Luckily, the pink dolphin stayed in place, as if waiting for their boat to come its way.

"You're so cute!" Kouki gushed, gently patting the dolphin's head. With his head leaning forward, the omega gasped when the dolphin caught him off guard and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww...." The omega cooed as the dolphin made squeaking giggly noises. Giving the water a few slaps with it's fin, the dolphin finally bid the omega goodbye as it swam away.

"Bye-bye!" Kouki waved, sighing when he felt his husband's arms circle around him, the redhead's chin resting on his shoulder.

"It's only a dolphin, Sei. There's nothing to be jealous of." The omega pointed out.

"I'm not jealous." Seijuurou assured him, leaving a light kiss on the other's cheek, on the exact spot where the dolphin had kissed. Kouki only grinned, fully picking at the slight envy undertone in his alpha's scent right now.

They went on another cruise during their honeymoon and this one was more romantic than the playful dolphin cruise.

On the sunset dhoni cruise, one of the employees rowed the traditional dhoni boat as Seijuurou and Kouki relaxed on the cushions on the beautiful wooden boat, sipping island drinks and enjoying canapés as they gazed at each other and the sunset, sailing across the Indian Ocean.

They took off to the skies for the scenic photo flight experience. They got to experience the true beauty of the Maldives from a seaplane where they could fly high above the spectacular atolls and captured the stunning sights on camera.

For dinner, the couple usually chose to eat their meals in their villa, choosing to eat in privacy from their many dining room choices- the lounge, outdoors under the stars, on the balcony as they watched the sunset, or even in bed where they could easily move from eating to doing certain nightly activities right after.

When they did decide to dine out, the public greatly enjoyed going to the resort's Japanese restaurant, By The Sea. The newlyweds were grateful to have some authentic Japanese cuisine during their honeymoon and the restaurant even had some of the best teppanyaki Kouki had ever tasted.

There were also buffets that the couple would drop by once or twice and each time they visited, there was a different theme to the menu. The couple both enjoyed Asian market and the Indian night themes.

And the dining areas that Mr. Friday had set up for them- amongst pillows and candles on the sand, or on a table surrounded by lit lanterns that were shaped around them in a heart... the newlyweds enjoyed it all.

But one of Kouki's most favorite places that they had gone out for dinner was the Jungle Cinema.

Even though their private cinema had its own charms and advantages (they could cuddle and have sex there) here at the Jungle Cinema the newlyweds were lead down the candle-lit pathways through the foliage where they enjoyed their dinner with a movie and with only the two of them.

It was pretty cool and Kouki found himself being able to focus more on the movie they were watching this time.

"I think I still prefer our private cinema." Kouki admitted as he took a bite of his tandoori chicken. The film that was playing for them was some popular ninja movie that had just come out- Mumon: The Land of Stealth. In fact, this movie was based on one of Kouki's books that he owned, Shinobi no Kuni.

Seijuurou agreed as he took a sip of his hot chocolate (the couple enjoyed the head chef's green tea hot chocolate so much that they ordered it again and Kouki even gotten the recipe for it). "Hm. I also prefer the wonderful seating in our private cinema compared to this table." He raised an eyebrow at his mate as he said this.

Kouki giggled, a blush on his cheeks as he recalled how much those two 'enjoyed' the soft bedding at their private cinema.

But nevertheless, the couple enjoyed the rest of their movie and dinner together, surrounded by the jungle under the many stars in the sky.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

Seijuurou watched as his husband popped his head out from under the ocean, smiling as his omega called out his name as he waved happily. The redhead returned his wave from where he sat in one of the lounge chairs on the sun deck.

The afternoon was the perfect weather for swimming- not too sunny and just a gentle breeze to keep the waves nice and gentle.

Seijuurou watched as his mate swam towards him and the alpha couldn't help but appreciate his mate's form as Kouki pulled himself up onto the deck, his bare body glistening in water droplets for Seijuurou's hungry eyes only.

Since they had complete privacy, the couple usually chose to forgo the option of clothing because they knew that their clothes would just come off again just as quickly and it's not like they had something that the other hadn't seen yet.

Also, it was a rare opportunity where they could live the life of a nudist, even for just a brief moment. If they had the freedom to bare themselves in front of one another in all their naked glory with no other prying eyes to see, then why not?

Kouki walked towards his equally nude husband and took a seat beside him, curling up to the other. "Why don't we swim together, Sei?" He offered, hugging himself to his alpha's side.

Seijuurou looked thoughtful as he rubbed his thumb over the other's lower hip. "Actually, I was thinking about trying out the jacuzzi on the second floor- I believe we haven't visited there yet and this would be a fitting time to do so." He suggested instead.

Kouki nodded he began to stand up. The pair made their way upstairs, with Kouki giggling as Seijuurou kept roaming his hands all over the omega's backside.

When they finally got there, the jacuzzi was somehow already turned on with rose petals sprinkled around the bubbling bath.

"Oh, this is much better." Kouki sighed loudly, holding his husband's hand as they both sinked deeper into the bubbling bath. Although the ocean was beautiful, the jacuzzi was brought up to a warm temperature and the bubbles had felt nice on their bodies.

Seijuurou closed his eye and took a deep breath, relaxing as he had an arm around his mate. Kouki leaned against his husband and rested his head on the other's shoulder as he playfully swirled his hands around in the water.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the company of each other with the nice warm feeling of water.

At the verge of falling asleep, Seijuurou furrowed his eyebrows a little when he felt someone touching him somewhere on his private area.

Peeking out of one of his eyes, the alpha looked to his right and saw as his omega played with the water, smiling when he heard the cute giggle the brunette made when he popped his bubble.

Seijuurou closed both eyes again, sighing as he relaxed further into the soothing waters.

A few minutes later, the alpha gasped and opened his eyes. This time, he had definitely felt a hand squeeze him from down there, no doubt about it.

"Kouki..." Seijuurou said warningly, directing a knowing look at the brunette, who was suddenly looking very innocent.

Kouki smiled sweetly back at he gave the redhead's thick member another squeeze, making sure to run his nails lightly around the top. He grinned wildly at the loud moan his husband let out from his action.

Seijuurou inhaled as he felt his mate move from his tip all the way down, exhaling sharply when he felt fingers start to play with his balls as well.

"Kou..." Seijuurou gawked when he felt his cock get squeezed again, his red eyes dilating as he watched the smirk playing on his mate's lips.

"Shh...just sit back and let me take care of you, Sei. Okay?" Kouki sang out as he started to move.

Seijuurou grinned; it wasn't too often that the brunette would take charge of them like this, but during those rare times that it did, the alpha made sure to give his beloved free reign while he would just sit back and enjoy the ride.

When the omega ordered him to pull himself up, Seijuurou immediately did as told. So now the redhead was sitting at the edge of the jacuzzi, with his erection poking right up directly in Kouki's view.

Kouki was now facing him, wrapping one arm behind his neck as his other hand was once again on the alpha's erection. Seijuurou smiled as he held onto the omega's hips to in case he slipped and his heart skipped when he saw Kouki giving him one of his lovely grins.

Capturing the other's lips, Kouki gave out a loud groan into their kiss. Like he anticipated, he felt his the erection in his hand stiffen and harden at the sound he made.

As he shoved his tongue into the redhead's mouth, their tongues began an intricate dance with one another as Kouki continued his administrations to his husband's member.

"Ohhhhh..." Kouki groaned when he felt fingers open up behind him, stretching his hole wide before he felt a finger slip inside of him.

"Open your legs more and hopefully your dream wedding dress for your wedding, Kouki." Seijuurou urged him, and when the brunette did, he was able to slip a second finger inside, scissoring him wide.

Kouki breathed hard as he could feel his own member tightened, but he refused to let the other take control.

Seijuurou frowned when he felt his mate release his grasp from his member. But just as he opened his mouth to say something, he suddenly held his breath when he felt Kouki's mouth go down on him instead.

"Yesss...." He hissed, feeling the other's warm mouth cover his swollen member, soft lips close around him tightly.

Kouki let out a groan of his own when he felt the fingers inside him twitch, pressing against his walls. Taking a few deep breaths, the omega focused once more and began to bob his head up and down, sliding his lips over his husband's erection.

Seijuurou panted as the omega swallowed him whole, his reddened lips touching to the very base of his cock before sliding up again until his teeth was lightly caught on the head of his penis.

"Haahh..." Seijuurou breathed loudly when Kouki gave a hard suck on his cock, closing his lips tightly around him. Looking down, the alpha nearly cursed as his husband's brown dilated eyes stared back up at him in a memorizing way, making him almost lose it.

Tasting the other's precum dripping out into his mouth, Kouki knew the other was nearing his climax soon. But he himself was also in the same position, feeling his erection harden from hearing all the groans and pants the redhead let out.

Plus, the fingers that were still burrowed himself of him just added to the brunette's pleasure, Seijuurou's skilled fingers finding his sweet spot and pressing onto it over and over, making his mind go insane.

Feeling himself tightened, getting ready to climax, Seijuurou choked out a warning to the other, "I'm about to come..."

Kouki didn't stop but continued to suck and pull even harder, urging for his alpha to release inside his mouth.

Seijuurou lasted only a few more seconds after that before letting out a loud shout into the air, clenching his hands hard as he came, coating Kouki's mouth with his cum.

Had his mouth been free, Kouki would have screamed loudly when he too came a few seconds after his mate. But instead, the omega groaned loudly as he tried swallow down his husband's semen at the same time he himself spurted out into the water below him.

Seijuurou panting, looking as some of his cum dripped down the side of Kouki's lips, the amount too much for the omega to swallow it all.

When it felt like he had sucked his husband's cock dry, Kouki finally released the used member from his lips with a loud 'pop'!

Seijuurou let out another groan as he watched his husband lick the side of his mouth, making sure not to waste a single drop of the other's juices. Finding the action very hot and sexy, Seijuurou grabbed the brunette's messy locks and pulled him into a searing and intense kiss.

Breathing hard, they both pulled away as they stared at one another.

After a moment or two, Kouki tugged his husband down into the jacuzzi and once the alpha was again beside him, he pulled himself onto the alpha's lap and stayed there.

"We can add the jacuzzi into our list of places where we've done it now." Kouki sighed happily, closing his eyes as he rested against the alpha's inviting chest.

Seijuurou chuckled softly at that as held his husband in his embrace, nuzzling into the other's neck and smiling when he heard the omega purring contentedly. The couple stayed there together as they rested their spent bodies in the warm waters.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Wow, this is just as amazing as Mr. Friday had told us it would be." Kouki exclaimed, looking down at the waters in amazement.

With their three weeks of honeymooning almost over, their butler recommended that the newlyweds visit Vaadhoo Island after dinner. Apparently there was a phenomenon there that every person who visited Maldives must witness at least once.

"It is indeed extraordinary. Well, almost as much as you, my love." Seijuurou added, laughing softly when he saw how red his husband's face turned at the compliment.

On Vaadhoo island at night, there was something called the '[Sea of Stars](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5f/fd/16/5ffd164622096cc8c3ade658d830f136.jpg)'. This was where visitors could walk or sail across the seashore which contained glowing lights that resembled actual stars inside of it.

The water on the beach really looked like a mirror for the stars and sky as it glows in blue from bio luminescence.

Actually, the ocean around the island is filled with microscopic plankton which was where the blue light originated from, but no matter what the cause of it was, the result was still the same. The Sea of Stars shows everyone the rare sight of stars glowing brightly on the ocean waters.

"But this is really pretty." Kouki pointed out, pulling his mate by the hand as they looked down at their blue-lit footprints they left behind them.

Seijuurou nodded when they straightened up again. "So Kouki, since our honeymoon will be ending in a few days, is there anything else you would like to do while we are here?" He inquired, watching his mate.

The brunette looked thoughtful for a second before shaking his head. "I can't think of anything. We have done so much already... Is there something you wanna to do, Sei?"

The redhead shook his head, but gave him a smile. "But I am sure as long as I am with you, anything will be worthwhile."

Kouki awed at that as he let himself be pulled over for a kiss. Beaming up at the other, he sighed, "I'm really gonna miss it here. It's just so quiet and it's nice that we can have our own privacy for once. And I'm gonna miss Mr. Friday too- he was so attentive to us but sometimes he came off as a ghost with how things just happened to appear at the right time." He added.

The redhead agreed. "Mr. Friday has given us such an outstanding service. If it not for the fact that he is better suited for here than in Japan, I would have already offered him a job with us." He admitted.

Kouki shook his head. "Nah, it's best that you didn't ask him- this is his home and he belongs here. This place is truly wonderful. I'm glad you took me here, Sei."

They shared another chaste kiss before Seijuurou gave his mate a loving look. "I am glad our honeymoon exceeded you expectations."

"It did. And although I do miss our friends and family, I'm really gonna miss all of this. Especially since we could be together all day, everyday here. I truly love having you here with me all to myself." He confessed.

Seijuurou brought their lips together once more as he reminded the other, "I'll always be with you, right by your side no matter where we go now or in the future." He reassured him.

"Well, yeah. We're kinda stuck with each other now- especially now that we have these." Kouki told him cheekily, holding up his ring finger and showing off the lovely ring that seemed to glow like the stars in above in the sky and the water below them.

Seijuurou laughed as he nodded his head, giving his omega's ring a kiss as well. "That indeed is correct, my Kouki. But these rings are only a symbol of our union together. But no matter what, we will always be together."

The omega gave him a fond smile as he gave his husband a hug. "Always, Sei. Even if I have to tied you down to me with a rope, we'll be together forever."

The redhead kissed his nose before quirking up one of his eyebrows. "Tie me down, you say? I do not think I would disapprove of that, to be honest."

Kouki bursted out in laughter as he lightly slapped his alpha's shoulder. "You know that's not what I meant!"

The alpha only grinned. "So should I take that as a no or a yes?"

His husband huffed, but the light blush in his cheeks and hint of arousal in his scent showed off what the omega truly thought of the notion. "Maybe when we get back." The brunette mumbled.

Kouki pouted for a bit before his smile returned and he gave a short giggle. "But see? This just proves that we'll always find something to do, whether we're in Maldives or in Tokyo, just as long as we're by each other's sides." He pointed out, getting a nod of approval from his alpha.

"Well, shall we walk further ahead and see where these underwater stars take us?" Seijuurou asked, giving their joined hands a small squeeze as the water waves gently moved around them.

Kouki smiled. "Okay."

The omega hummed to a random song as the newlyweds walked across the twinkling ocean, swinging their hands together all along the way.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

_About 2 years ago..._

 

Kouki's mind was racing although his body felt somewhere between death and resurrection.

Beside him, Seijuurou's body was wrapped around his own as the redhead laid on his side, touching the omega's neck.

Feeling his heartbeat finally go back to its normal tempo, Kouki turned to look at his new bond mate and felt his cheeks burn up when his eyes met with Seijuurou's.

Why hadn't anyone ever told him that aftersex would be so awkward?

Don't get him wrong, sex itself was AMAZING and he definitely planned on doing it again, and with only Seijuurou as his partner.

But afterwards? The omega was dying from embarrassment as he started to recall all the things they had just seen of one another....the things they had just said (or screamed or growled or begged for)....everything they had just touched...!

Kouki wanted to hide under the covers and stay there for the rest of his life.

But unlike the omega, Seijuurou felt no awkwardness whatsoever as he began to rub soothing circles on the omega's hip. "Are you alright, Kouki? Do you feel sore perhaps?" The alpha then proceeded to lift up the blanket they shared and went to check 'down there' to see for himself of the brunette's condition.

Kouki squeaked as he felt a finger prod his used hole, making him tightened up and slap the other on the arm. "Sei?!"

Seijuurou raised his eyebrow but removed his hand. "Why are you feeling so shy now? You were perfectly fine with me touching you there only moments ago. Pleading for me to touch you, if I recall." He pointed out.

Kouki made a strangled noise in response to that and screeched out, "Sei!" as he pounded his fists on the other's torso (but they were very light hits, nothing damaging).

The redhead chuckled as he easily stopped the other's pounding and opened his arms when his boyfriend threw himself onto him to hide his blushing face in the redhead's neck.

When his blush receding, the omega lifted his face slightly and got a glimpse of the bite mark on the alpha's neck.

Looking in awe, Kouki lifted his hand up to lightly trace over the new mark, his mark that he had just placed on his now bond mate. His mark that now showed anyone who saw it that Akashi Seijuurou was now taken, and the person who had he belonged to was him, Furihata Kouki.

Kouki felt his heart soar at the realization that he and Seijuurou now belonged to each other permanently, until death do them part.

"Kouki, love?" Seijuurou asked, feeling the other trace over the mark on his neck and seeing the look of wonder on his omega's face.

HIS omega.

Seijuurou smiled as he traced the mark that he himself had made on his omega, claiming him and intwining their lives together.

They were finally officially bonded.

Kouki made a humming sound as he felt the ragged edges of the bitemark. The mark itself was still swollen, bruised in color and obviously still in the stages of healing as there was a bit of dried blood at the sides.

It was one of the most beautiful things the omega had ever seen on his alpha.

Sighing, Kouki looked up and waited until his new mate's eyes met with his own. When the redhead finally looked at him, he whispered, "We're bonded, Sei." His voice was still full of awe and amazement while his eyes misted from the full inclination of what being bonded with the alpha fully meant from now on.

Seijuurou was overjoyed just as much, if not more as the omega. Being bonded meant so many things in their life would change from now on.

They would no longer be able to be with anyone else other than the other. They would be acknowledge by everyone as bond mates and Kouki was now safe to reveal his true secondary gender to the world.

And even now, their souls were now connected in a way where they would always be able to sense the other, feel what the other was feeling in the very back of their minds. It was a bit unnerving, felt a little intrusive...but Seijuurou loved it, feeling his mate with him and knowing he would never be alone ever again.

Bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss, a completely contrast to their earlier kisses, Seijuurou whispered back in a voice full of tears of his own, "Yes, love. We are bond mates. You are now mine just as I will for ever be yours."

And they hugged one another, tears falling as they cried and laughed, holding on as if they had no intention to ever let go- not that they ever did.

For Seijuurou and Kouki were bond mates. One being incomplete without the other. And together, they will be extraordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished editing this at midnight last night- so if there's any errors, just ignore them and I'll probably edit this again when I have time~
> 
> I kept changing my mind on where they should hold their honeymoon. I really wanted someplace secluded where they could do whatever they wanted, wherever they wanted without prying eyes around. I wanted them to be relaxed because when they go back to Japan, they would be starting college and their new married life. Also Tokyo itself is so bustling and busy....I just wanted something completely opposite to all that. My main choices were either Maldives or Hawaii- Hawaii because not only is it such a popular honeymoon destination, but also because I was born and raised there so it would have been easier for me to write about a place where I've lived at....but in the end, I chose Maldives because something just clicked with me when I researched it (Also, I wanted to write outdoor sex and the Private Reserve villa was PERFECT for that ٩(-̮̮̃-̃)۶) 
> 
> In the next story of the series, there will be a bit of a time skip. It won't be too much- AkaFuri will still be in college- but there will be yet another surprise which I hope you'll all be ready for~ (╯✧∇✧)╯(And I am aware that probably most of you by now have an idea of what the surprise is, but please just humor me and don't mention it in your comment- you can give a wink, but don't say the word ;)


End file.
